


Something Witching

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryn observes...a hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Witching

Bryn Ohmsford had learned a lot in her life. Charged by Allanon to preserve the Druidic knowledges, she had pressed on, sometimes reluctantly, in learning, observing, and recording.

But in all that time, she had never heard of a monster that could make the Rock Trolls afraid. Nothing shook that doughty race, and she felt it needful to go observe, as quietly as possible. There were things out there, left from before the Sundering, or from Brona, possibly even created by Brona's followers, and they must be dealt with.

In the end, having watched the 'monster' who flicked in and out of view, struggling with the remnants of the Mord Wraith's creations, she decided the Rock Trolls were right to be afraid of him, but she came to see Scar, as he managed to tell her his name was, as a staunch ally. His Hunting was a way of life; for her, it was necessary to make the Races safe.


End file.
